birthday gift
by jessiebell13
Summary: its Rico's birthday and everyone forgot. when kowalski's figure out will he give him the best birthday ever?


J: well this kind of came to me at work so enjoy.

Title: birthday gift

Summary: Its rico's birthday and everyone forgot! Kowalski finds out, and is intent on giving rico the one thing he wanted most.

Characters: Kowalski and rico

Pairings: kico

Word count: 1,984

Chapter 1: birthday gift

**Rico's pov**

I jumped out of my bunk while getting a slight bump from the top of the bunk. I landed on the cold, hard floor. I looked to the alarm clock. It read: 2:00 am. Pretty earlier hmm? I started spinning around the room in perfect circles while smiling widely. Today is going to be my birthday. I wonder what everyone will get me. I don't care what anyone else gets me. All I want is my dream. To finally after all this time, kiss my true love. I hope dreams to come true like they say on TV.

I watch the clock as it silently clicks after each minute. This is probably going to take a while…

**5:00 am**

Finally the clock turns to 5:00 am. I look to the bunks, and see skipper climb down from his. Skipper rubs his eyes. He is probably trying to rid them of sleep. Skipper looks up, and see's me sitting at the table. "You're up early soldier" skipper said as he smiled. "That's great need to learn to be more like that in this unit" skipper said as he went over to the coffee machine. I smiled big wondering what kind of party all my friends are planning for me. Will it be big, small, or old time? I really can't wait to find out.

After it hit 6:00 skipper yelled at private and Kowalski to get up. Kowalski and private lazily came out of their bunks, and saw me right as rain. I smiled at Kowalski. He has no idea what this day means to me.

**12:00 (noon)**

I sat down in my corner of the base. Scribbling down what I think the party might look like, or what I wanted it to look like I should say. Then I drew what things I might get for my birthday. Then I drew my birthday hat. It looked sort of like Julian's crown. Who am I kidding it looked just like it. Then I drew my special gift. Kowalski and I kissing at the end of the party. I set the pictures down, and went outside to enjoy this lovely day.

**12:30 pm (Kowalski's pov)**

Rico has been acting very excited today. Have I missed something? I looked to private and skipper. They were doing normal things. I looked over to the pile of drawings rico had left when he went outside. I carefully made my way over to them hoping rico didn't pop back in a get them. I picked the first one up. It looked like the park except different.

The park was decorated in blue and red lights that hang from the trees. There were long wood tables set up in rows. Chairs were set beside them. There was plates, spoons, forks, knifes, and napkins set along each part of the table. And then there was a special table in front of them all. It was white, and had only two chairs. There was a set of flowers in the middle of the table. Then there was a smaller pink table. It had nothing on it.

I picked up the next picture. It showed millions of weapons. Chainsaws, hammers, sledgehammers, all the way down to a common kitchen knife. I stared in amazement at rico's drawing skills. I thought he was good at painting, wait till the others see how he draws. I picked up the next one. It surprised me. It was a picture of Julian's crown. Except it had a sash that said "birthday boy". Wait a second birthday boy? I thought a little while till it came to me. I looked at our calendar. It indeed says it was rico's birthday.

How could I have been so stupid? I quickly gather up his artwork, and head toward the private first prize entrance. No use using the fishbowl entrance since rico was out there. Now I got to figure out where to get these things for rico. And what am I going to get him?

**1:00 pm**

Well it took a long time, but I finally got the park rented out from the other animals. Of course Fred wanted to stay and help. I told him he could help by gathering the others to come here at 6:00 pm. I hope he doesn't come earlier cause I won't have it ready then. I had help from some chipmunks, ground hogs, and dogs to set up the party. We finally found the right tables, and chairs.

We still need the special table, the pink table, and the blue and red lights. I still need to get the presents, the crown, and find a perfect gift to give him. I flipped through my notes, and rico's drawings. I need to decide on his perfect gift. It needs to spark his interest, and not seem too cheap, or like it was thought of in 5 minutes.

What would rico like? He already has weapons listed as gifts so I can't get him that. It would clash too much with the others, and seem like I didn't care. I looked to rico's drawings again. I noticed that there was a paper sticking out from under the crown drawing. I carefully picked up the drawing, and gasped at the next one. It was labeled as special dream. It had me and rico kissing when the sun set.

Now I know exactly what to get him I thought as I grinned. Time to break out the breath spray.

**1:30 pm**

I looked at the party scene carefully. Everything needed to be perfect for tonight. The chairs and tables were set neatly. The dogs were setting the napkins, plates, spoons, knifes, and forks out. I looked to my side. The special table was set with the flower vase, and the roses peeking out. The pink table was set 3 feet from the special table. I am curious on what goes on it. We have already gotten the cantering down so now all I need to do is get the blue and red lights, presents, and crown. So I have to go to town [hey that rhymed]

**3:30 pm**

I came back from town finally. It took a long time, but I have the gifts, and the lights. I still had no luck with the crown. Looks like Julian's crown is a one of a kind. I made my way secretly into the zoo. I didn't want anyone noticing me, and telling rico where I went. I made my way into the lemur habitat. "Julian" I called. "Oh smart-y penguin what do you want" Julian asked. "Can I borrow your crown" I asked quietly. "Why of course not silly penguin, it is the king's crown" Julian scoffed at the idea. I thought a bit on how to get Julian to give it over. "But Julian the kids say your crown is stupid" I said. I knew it was a dumb statement, but I had to get it from him somehow. Rico needs it, and that's finally.

"They do, but then what is cool" Julian asked. Oh great I knew he'd ask that. I quickly looked in the big for something to give him. I found a half blue light in the bag. Better than nothing, plus it glows. "This is better" I said showing him the glowing blue light. "Oh it does glow like my personality" he said gazing at it. "Yeah…" I said trailing off. "Okay give me that I give you my crown" he agreed with business terms.

I handed him the blue light, and he gave me his crown. I quickly went off to rico's party. I set the crown down on the special table.

**4:30 pm**

Well it took awhile to hang those lights after most of them came falling down. Now it's time to label the gifts. I picked up each one, and stamped a card with a name on it. I set them down in the gift pile. I walked around the pink table. What do I put on here? Then I remembered one of the most important things for a birthday. The cake! I quickly ran off to the penguin headquarters.

**In Kowalski's science lab (5:00 pm)**

I began by mixing the cake mix, milk, butter, and eggs together. I put the mixture into my special pan that lets me add a middle to it. I heard my lab door open. Oh no I hope it's not rico. I turned to look at the door. I was covered in flour and various other cake materials. I saw skipper looking at me. "What are you doing Kowalski" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Umm just some cake experiment" I said just in case rico was listening in on us. "Oh okay just checking" he said as he closed the door.

**5:30 pm**

I ran with the finished cake to the party place. It was going to start in half an hour and I need to make sure everything's prefect. I got to the party, and set the cake down. I went into the restroom.

**5:40 pm**

I came out to see a horrifying thing. Birds had ruined the cake. They pushed it off, and now they were destroying the presents, and the tables. I tried getting them away from everything, but they kept pecking me, and ruining everything. No how will I explain this to rico?

**6:03 pm**

The guest finally arrived while I was still defending against birds. Skipper, Marlene, private, and rico seemed the most shocked. i finally got the rest of them away, and the dogs that had helped me came to comfort me. "It's okay things happen" the white dog said. I fell silent. Rico cocked his head to the side as he looked around. The lights were torn down, and broken. The tables knocked over, and food lined the ground. Oh what a disaster!

Rico came to me, and sat down beside me. I felt little tears fall down. Rico wiped them away. "For me" he asked. I nodded my head in response not looking up to him. "S okay" he said pulling me into a hug. I felt a little happy that he wasn't mad or sad. "I'm sorry rico I tried to make this a special day" I said as I stared into his baby blue eyes.

He smiled. Well even if the party didn't work out, there's still one thing I can give him. "Well there is one thing I still need to do" I said with a smirk. He looked confused. I quickly dived behind a table, and found my breath spray. I sprayed it quickly, and came over the table again.

He looked at me. I smiled down at him, and then I did it. I pressed my beak to his. He widened his eyes. Everyone in the crowd seemed to too. I stop kissing him, and smiled. "Happy birthday rico" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Birthday" skipper said surprised. We both looked at him. "Rico you're birthday's tomorrow" skipper said. Private held up the calendar, and said: "yeah see". "What" I said. I looked back to rico. He smiled innocently. "You made me do all those things" I yelled as he started running while I chased him around the park. I jumped on top of him, and we were both laughing. "Happy almost birthday" I said as I smirked.

J: I sure got you at the twist huh? Please review. I hope to produce more stories like this. Thank you for reading, and good day. ~jessiebell15


End file.
